The Octofinals Begin
Plot Gohan looks over to his grandfather as he throws away the bell. Whis is watching the training through his staff as Old Kai explains that a Supreme Kai locked away the Transcended Human state due to the form being too unpredictable and difficult to control as he explains the markings on Gohan are a result of the seal being broken. Gohan powers down to his base form before almost passing out as Bardock promises to train Gohan in a way that he'd prefer - Gohan thanks him before passing out. After a few days - the Octofinals are finally announced with the room number of each Team being used to determine their opponents. Team Pinich and Team Tekka are called to the ring as the first fight of the Octofinals. Pinich and Tekka exchange taunts and competitive language with one another as they promise to defeat the other. Goku Black: GT calls for the referee - Sean-Seán - to call for the round to begin. Sean-Seán uses his fingers to countdown from 3, and as he closes his fist the gong is struck as Pinich eliminates both Kid Goku and Pan: GT with a kick as Tekka eliminates Mr Satan and almost defeats Wanta. Frieza is surprised that Frost is a part of Team Tekka while Quitela is amused by Ganos participating as a part of Tekka's team. Videl recognises Tekka's fourth teammate as Pan and Pan: GT tells her that she is a parallel timeline counterpart to the Pan she knows, and she entered the tournament to track down Baby, Super 17, & Syn Shenron. Wanta uses a Full-Nelson to pin Tekka in place only to be saved by Frost. Frost chastises him for being too hasty as Ganos uses his Circular Cutter on Wanta, however, the Earthling dodges the energy disc with ease. Wanta and Paprika kick Ganos into the sky followed with a punch to the gut as Wanta fires his High-Pressurised Energy Wave at the warrior from Univers 4, but Ganos lets a deafening roar powerful enough to crack the planetoid as the audience are protected by a barrier while the energy beam knocked back into Wanta. Ganos kicks Wanta in the face and sends him flying into Paprika. Pan: GT is frustrated that she was eliminated so quickly and encourages her teammates to carry on as she flies over to Chi-Chi and sits next to them. Ganos uses Grand Razor Aplomado against Wanta and Paprika, however, they dodge each of the ki-slashes as they sever several planetoids. Bulma meets with Ésora and hands over a device; Ésora thanks her for her service as she instructs her to create three more of the device before warping away. Ganos begins overpowering the two as he counters each of their attacks followed up with a kick to gut to Wanta and kneeing Paprika in the head; causing them both to stagger as Ganos appears between them and individually kicks them both of them in the gut before grabbing them by the collar of their outfit. Meanwhile; Tekka and Pinich clash near the stands as they exchange a flurry of kicks and punches. Tekka attempts to hit Pinich with Dodon Ray before dashing in front of him followed up with a punch to gut. Paprika uses Galick Flash against Ganos, however, it is deflected as Paprika is kicked in the gut. Frost watches on as Tekka battles with Pinich and Ganos fights Wanta and Paprika. Skwash approaches Frost tells him to get ready as the Ancient Saiyan demonstrates his true power by transforming into his Super Saiyan form as Frost looks on in amusement. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Bardock *Goku *Piccolo *Broly *Shin *Old Kai *Whis *Tekka *Pinich *Ganos *Paprika *Wanta *Frost *Skwash *Pan: GT *Mr. Satan *Bulma *Ésora Locations *Floor 5 Battles *Pinich vs. Kid Goku & Pan: GT *Tekka vs. Mr Satan & Wanta *Ganos vs. Paprika & Wanta *Tekka vs. Pinich Category:Fanga